Breath
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: 'However, their ignorance was also the reason some lives flickered, and inevitably, were quenched before their true time. The ignorance of doctors was what also sometimes costed them their own lively hoods. Doctors were still human, and this was something they constantly had to be reminded of.' (All that smoking takes it's toll for Gabe. Rated K for language just to be safe.)


Silence. It was something that was an oddity at Resurgam, however, that usually held true for most hospitals in this day and age. Tragedy and illnesses were simply apart of everyday life, and it was unavoidable. But where there were these unpreventable forces, there was someone else who would be there to fix the problem, someone there to save lives and families, someone there to shift the outcome. Doctors helped to keep those lights burning bright. However, their ignorance was also the reason some flickered, and inevitably, were quenched before their true time. The ignorance of doctors was what also sometimes costed them their own lively hoods. Doctors were still human, and this was something they constantly had to be reminded of.

A bout of coughing had disrupted the calming silence kept within the enclosed office.

"Doctor Cunningham, it is eleven thirty six. You should have taken your medication about two hours prior." The soothing voice of the robotic machine had cooed.  
Tanned lips had quivered as if words were attempting to escape, but the man tried in vain, the fit far too much for him to even attempt to get out a smart ass remark. It took about a minute, but once his breath returned, the doctor had remained in his slightly hunched over position, his hands then working almost on their own.  
One slid a cigarette in between his teeth, the other used to light up the stick in his mouth. It was just a routine by now. Slowly, his body eased back against his couch, and a large puff of smoke filled the air.  
"If that was the case," He had finally spoken up, honey colored orbs shooting over towards the computer, "then why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because you have not been sleeping well as of late, doctor." And he had no remark to that.  
Honestly, he had sat silently for a few moments, brows twisting together as he stared off into the nothingness that was his office. But, after a while, his lips parted once more, and he spoke.  
"Pneumonia isn't particularly the most pleasant thing to catch, RONI, not that you would know. It makes sleeping pretty uncomfortable."

It had only been a day prior that the brown haired male had found that he had developed pneumonia. He had been irritated, of course, but it was really his own fault. He should have expected such after walking home in the freezing rain with winter approaching so quickly. He had suffered for a few days, and when the chief had picked up on his apparent symptoms, she sent the stubborn bastard to go get checked out. He had been thankful it was only pneumonia. It was a simple fix, some antibiotics and he would be fine. That didn't mean he wasn't still suffering though. Even now as he swallowed one of the pills he had been prescribed. He just had to wait a few days and let everything blow by. But right now, he had to catch up on his sleep. As of late he had just felt so..._tired. _Well, at least he had another seven hours before he had to get to work. And tomorrow was Friday as well. He just needed to get through it and then he would enjoy a quite evening at home.

A pounding and a rather obnoxious voice forced his eye lids to flutter open.

"Gabe! Dammit, open up!"  
It was easy to say he was less then pleased with this visitor. Why the hell was Maria here so late at night? Slowly he had pulled himself upright, and, with a rather irritated expression, pulled open the door.  
"Why the hell are you yelling? It's like midnight, you want to wake up the entire hospital?"  
The woman had given him a rather incredulous look with that insinuation, her brows raising ever so slightly, before tugging right back into that aggressive look she had prior to the door being opened.  
"Where the hell have you been?" She barked back, obviously less than pleased with the man before her. "It's eight in the morning, Gabe! You have patients waiting!"  
"_Eight?_" It was an incredulous thought. He felt as if he had barely slept an hour let alone eight. "Shit, send them in."  
"I'm not your assistant." She had reprimanded him...though he watched her leave regardless. Well, today was already off to a bad start. He slept later than he meant and he felt as if he'd been up all night. He barely had the motivation to put a cigarette to his mouth. Though he would rather die before he let that happen. With a deep inhale and a sigh escaping soon after, Gabe picked himself up and started off towards the examination room. This was going to be a long day.

"No, ma'am, it's just a common case of the flu."  
"Well I demand you take further tests!"  
This woman was relentless. The last patient of the day, and she absolutely refused to accept her son had nothing but a simple case of the flu. She had brought the young boy in what seemed like _hours _ago and Gabe had done practically every test he could, each time simply telling her the same thing as the last, it's the flu. Take him home, let him rest, and he'll be absolutely fine. She wouldn't stand for it.  
He had been coaxing for at least fifteen minutes just trying to make her go home and leave him the hell alone. Even her son was begging to get out of there. He was feeling all the anger build up and his professional attitude was defying him (professional attitude, ahaha). Finally, he found his temper snap.  
"Listen, lady." The doctor had hissed abruptly, gaze fierce. "I don't care what the hell it is you think your kid has got, because it means nothing to me. I'm the doctor here, and I told you a million times that it's the flu. Even your kid is begging to get out of here, and you would think that a good parent would take him home and let him rest when he clearly needs it!" He knew he wasn't one to speak of parenting...but it had struck a nerve which was quite apparent in the mother's expression. He was waiting for some type of smart remark, a threat on her part, but instead, he simply received a sharp glare, and watched as she grabbed her son's hand and began to drag him out of the room without another word. Well...that solved one problem. And now he was done for the day. Thank God.

A coat had been slid onto the man's shoulder with a bit of a struggle. The doctor's face had somewhat contorted, a fist gently pressing against his chest. The pain wasn't uncommon at this point. But today, it just seemed a bit more intense than usual. Oh well. He was heading home anyway, he was sure he would feel better after a relaxing night at home.  
"Doctor-"  
"Don't." He didn't need to hear it, the accusing tone of that robot. He was fine. He just needed some rest. However, just as his fingertips brushed against the door, it seemed to pull open on it's own, and he was greeted by a group of smiling faces.

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Cunningham!"

_ Shit. _Was it really his birthday already? He couldn't believe he had forgotten his own birthday. Then again. It wasn't like he particularly cared, so perhaps it wasn't all that surprising that he forgot.  
"Oh, hey." He had muttered back, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks."  
"What? You think this is it? Just a surprise at your door?" Maria had quipped, smirking all the while.  
"We want to take you out to eat, Dr. Cunningham." Tomoe had spoken up, that usual thin smile acorss her elegant face.  
Of course. It was silly to think he would actually be able to slip out and just head home. But seeing them all, Hank, Tomoe, Maria, the Kid- he just continued to call him that. Somethings were just best left untouched. He knew he wouldn't be joining, he still had a sentence to fill but, just seeing him there...  
"As long as I'm not paying for anything I'll be more than happy to join." After a chorus of answers, they set off on their way.

Dinner was actually nice, or at least, he had put up a facade that it was. No one had really paid much mind to the fact he had barely even picked at his food. Then again, no one had really paid attention to anything off with him. He had left as the others finished up and honestly was gone for quite some time. He had felt nauseous, something he hadn't experienced since he was a young child, he even found himself eradicating what very little he had eaten, by emptying it into the toilet.  
And soon after he returned to the table as if nothing had happened.

_He felt as if his entire body would give up on him.  
_The night was fun.  
_He was coughing hard enough to lose a lung._  
He was enjoying himself.  
_He felt as if his head would explode  
_He hadn't spent time with his friends in a while.

_His chest was in __**agony.**_

Gabe had pushed himself away from the table very slowly, his gaze cast elsewhere. He had cut in, he knew the questions were coming all from those questioning looks.  
"Thanks a lot for everything, guys, but I really have to be heading home. It's getting late."  
Maria had opened her mouth to shoot off some sort of remark, however, before she even had the chance to, Cunningham had already left for the door.  
Gabe had been acting so odd lately. He had been so distant, and they were all truly concerned. They thought a nice night out would be good for him. And it seemed like it did...and yet there he went.  
A sigh passed Tomoe's lips as she watched him slip out the door.  
"I'm still worried... he's all by himself now, and it's his first birthday like that...I wouldn't want to spend it alone."  
"Dr. Cunningham isn't like that though, Tomoe." Hank had added, gaze still upon the now closed entrance. "Honestly, I doubt that thought even crossed his mind.  
The skepticism was quite clear, however, she couldn't deny that. He was a rather free-spirited man. Something like that just didn't seem like something that would bother him. There was a silence that held for a few moments, before she broke.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right...I'm sure Dr. Cunningham is fine."  
And they went back to their drinks and idle conversations.

_ "I-Is there a doctor in here!? A-A man collapsed outside!"_

The table nearly jolted into action, feet trailing as they pushed past, Maria at the beginning of this procession.  
"Show me where." Was her simple command and the group was lead outside.  
_ "T-There!"  
_And it was then they were all caught in awe, or perhaps, horror. A body laid motionless, faced down upon the pavement. One arm was clamped close to the body; the other extended. A steam of blood dripped from the palm of the man's hand. Their looks all matched, and almost simultaneously, the same name slipped past their lips.  
_** "Gabe."**_


End file.
